A New Home
by queenpearl
Summary: After betraying the US Navy, Colorado finds herself the only warship on the island of Saint Martie. She must find a way to get home and get her name cleared and find out who's behind the government conspiracy.
1. Chapter 1: Episode 1

_"Will you fire Colorado?"_

 _"With evidence suggesting that Washington DC is still in existence, no I will not sir."_

 _"Then you leave me no choice."_

 _"Missile inbound!"_

 _"Dive Colorado dive!"_

 _"100 yards and closing."_

 _"WE'RE GONNA HIT THE OCEAN FLOOR!"_

 _"BRACE FOR IMPACT!"_

"Gah!" Colorado jumped forward, her fins landing on soft warm sand. After a few harsh pants she remembered where she was. The small island of Saint Martie was, until recently, just a NATO warning station. Now, it was a haven for her and all the little boats that lived here. Though she enjoyed the tropical island as much as the next boat would the fact that her own fleet had tried to kill her still haunted her. It was common for submarines, even in the service, to fight for dominance. Indeed, her hull bore the scars of such battles. But never try to kill. There was too much mutual respect between fighters for that. Whoever fired the missile at her, was without honor just as Colorado had come to find her government wasn't either.

She was American by birth, but being betrayed by one's country can change things for you. She considered herself to be nationless, a rogue, a pirate. The only home she had now was this little island. And the small boats around her were her fleet. She had to protect them. There was a stirring beside her and Colorado gently slipped back down into the berth before her little half excursion could be noticed. L'iana was a small fishing trawler, even in comparison to most of the boats here, but she lead the flotilla before the Ohio-class' arrival. She'd turned the title over to Colorado then though the submarine insisted upon otherwise. She was here to spare herself and her crew from a government conspiracy, not to annex an island. Her protests fell on deaf ears and she found herself as flagship of 50 boats ranging in size from zodiacs to large longliners. They were free to come and go as they pleased, she doubted that the US Navy would harm civilians. She turned back to L'iana as the little trawler snuggled into her side. Gently, she pressed her muzzle to her deck. L'iana had not just given her the title of flagship, a post that most submarines would never see, she had also won the big boomer's heart. Not the Colorado minded. L'iana was so much smaller than her that one wrong move could... well that's why the pair had agreed without saying to restrict their relationship solely to business with the occasional kiss or snuggle. They were pushing that established envelope now. The fleet didn't know and Ohio hoped to keep it that way which is why at the crack of dawn the submarine wriggled her way quietly out of the berth and into the harbor in time to watch the fishing boats return from an overnight jaunt. Part of their daily routine. Everyone's schedule had been stretched thanks to Ohio's arrival. She'd brought 150 extra mouths to feed. The sub herself could forgo any traditional food. She had enough Uranium in her reactor to last her another few months. No need to burden down the already strained resources with the amount of food it would take to keep her going.

"Don't tell me you stayed up all night waiting for us." Blinka, a longliner, said as she passed by. "Hardly." Colorado yawned. "Contrary to your belief submarines do sleep. Once in a while." She snorted. "You heading out?" She asked. "As soon as you're all back in, yeah." Colorado replied. Blinka shifted in a manner which Colorado had come to recognize as _"I wanna tell you something but I can't because it would break propriety"_. Funny how these little rascals had come to care about propriety since she arrived her. Though the hatches on her back and the doors on her bow told Colorado exactly why. "Go ahead and say it kiddo." She murmured. "Well, when you're out maybe you could try and catch something. We didn't do so good on our runs." "Me, hunt?" Colorado asked. "That is only if you want to. You don't have to do it. I shouldn't have asked." Blinka sighed. "No, you should always tell me when you have a problem." Colorado assured, cupping her fin and licking the top of her head. "I'll see what I can find. Could be the fish are just hanging deep, a problem for you but not so for me. I'll come back with something, I promise you that." She headed out. "Good hunting!" Blinka called after her and Colorado flicked her rudder in reply.


	2. Chapter 2: Episodes 2-5

Once clear of the harbor Colorado could detect far more scents as they were carried on the open ocean currents. She could feel the coolness of the Antarctic current brushing against her hull. It was like fresh air against a hot and humid environment. She could practically feel the sweat and dirt being washed off her hull. "Mmm, now that's much better." She sighed. The currents brought with them other more unwelcome things. Colorado could smell them. At least 20 warships all within 48 hours of her declared exclusion line. The closest was a scent she knew well. Her sister, Illinois. The smaller Virginia class moved back and forth across the boundary line, testing the fence as it were. Well, Colorado would soon put a stop to that nonsense.

Her unique abilities included a camouflage gene, something common to submarines but this was taking it to a whole new level. She could literally extinguish any trace of her presence. Such a thing was known to occur in her breed but only once every 1000 years or so. Using this to her advantage, she worked her way directly behind Illinois and, reaching out with a diving plane, gave her a good whack across her tail fin. Illinois yelped and put on some speed, racing back across the line. She had shown Colorado her belly, but the Ohio-class knew Illinois could still bite if she wanted to. Hissing a warning she resumed her patrol along the line, placing scent markers at strategic points. This was her territory and Ancients help whoever tried to enter it without her permission.

Reaching the backside of Saint Martie she detected a pod of whales. It'd been a while since Colorado had actively hunted but it came as natural to her as swimming. Jaws parted to take in the whale's scent, she positioned herself beneath the pod, fins resting gently on the ocean floor. She remained perfectly still and silent, waiting for the pod to approach overhead. Then, she lunged, aiming for a large bull close just left of her snout. Just before impact special lids covered her eyes and her jaws clamped down. She burst out of the water, the whale clutched firmly in her jaws. She came back down hard on her back, broaching her stern. It was a struggle to right herself but she managed. Jaws ensnaring her prey she made full steam back for the harbor.

"I brought dinner!" She muttered through the mouthful of whale meat as she entered port. "Colorado, wow! That's huge!" Blinka cried. "This'll feed the fleet for a week." said one. "With a catch like that we should just let Colorado do the huntin'." said another. "Alright, give the sub some room." L'iana said as Colorado set her catch down. "Hope you don't mind the teeth marks in it." The sub said, swiping her tongue once around her jaws to clear them of the whale flesh. She backed off as the rest of the fleet came forward. "Each ship can take a chunk. There's plenty for everybody." L'iana ordered. Colorado hung back as they did so, leaving behind half the whale when they were done. "Colorado, I don't know to thank you." L'iana said. "No need. You've given me a home, the least I can do is take care of it." Colorado replied. "Well, thank you anyways." L'iana said and the sub chuckled. "Of course L'iana. My pleasure." "You sure you won't have some?" L'iana asked. "Don't need any." Colorado replied. "My reactor can sustain me just fine." "It's your catch though. You deserve a bite at least." L'iana said. "I won't take what I don't need." Colorado said. "No? And if I told you that we need you to eat it would you?" L'iana asked and Colorado sighed. "If you insist." She said and leaned down, eyeing the exposed rib bones. She grabbed onto a few, twisted and pulled, tearing them clean off the body. Bits of flesh clung to them and with a few jerks of her head, the chunk was swallowed whole. Bones and all. L'iana whistled. "Remind me never to look like an appetizer." She said and Colorado rolled her eyes.

A few hours later the pair were in their shared berth, having a drink. Whiskey was always a favorite of submarines as for some reason, it increased the rotation rate on their propellers, making them more efficient. Colorado downed the last of her class before digging through her alcohol supply. She pulled out a bottle of Turkey 101. "Now this is some of the good stuff." She grinned, popping the bottle cap. L'iana held out her class and Colorado gladly filled it. "How'd you come by such a large stash?" She asked. "Well, it's a bit of a long story." Colorado began, interrupted by the sound of squabbling between two nearby trawlers. L'iana sighed. "Excuse me." She said and went over to try and settle things. That's when Colorado felt the tightening in her gut. It'd been a long time since she'd felt it but then again it'd been a long time since she'd consumed bones too. Sighing, the Ohio-class sub hauled herself out of the berth, hull dripping water onto the sand, and she began to retch.

"...And disrespectful to the one who caught that whale. Now both of you will go your separate ways!" L'iana was ordering. The two trawlers agreed and split the offending chunk of whale in half, each carrying a section back to their respective berths. Sighing and shaking her head, half in annoyance, half in amusement, L'iana turned back to her berth and saw Colorado. She immediately rushed over. "Colorado, are you alright?" She asked. Pausing momentarily in her retching, the sub glanced back at her. "I'll be fine in a minute." She panted. A low hum sounded in her throat as she coughed, growing louder with each one.

L'iana was debating whether or not to fetch a doctor when a hacking sound made her turn. Colorado's body convulsed and her head dropped. Jaws parted, a long, oval shaped object with tapered ends came out and landed on the sand. Colorado collapsed next to it, smacking her jaws a few times. "Phew, glad that's over." She sighed. "It's been a while." "Might I ask, what was that about?" L'iana asked. "What did you just cough up?" "It's called a pellet. It's like an owl pellet." Colorado replied. "Submarines have similar physiology to their stomachs. Anything that's non digestible, hair, nails, even bones, is regurgitated. It's more common to diesel subs though as they actually need to eat." "Oh so that's why you were reluctant to eat the whale." L'iana realized and Colorado nodded. "May I?" She asked, eying the pellet. Colorado sighed and handed it to her. "Fascinating." L'iana murmured as she examined it. "Oh don't tell me you haven't seen a pellet before." Colorado sniffed as she moved back into the berth. "Owl pellets yes but submarine pellets... Do you mind if I keep this? I think it would make for fascinating research." L'iana asked. Colorado shrugged. "Sure fine. Do whatever. Far as I'm concerned I've got no claim to it." Li'ana frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked, not liking her lover's tone. Colorado didn't answer, she merely shifted. If L'iana looked closely enough she could see the sub was blushing. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Colorado." She said. "It's like trawlers being turned on by their winches. It's natural." Colorado sighed. "Just, not used to it I guess." She said. "Then you need to eat more often." L'iana said. "From now one, you'll get 2 fish from my catch and you will eat them." "Or what?" Colorado asked. "I'll make you." L'iana replied.

She could see she got the desired response from the sub if the mischievous glint in Colorado's eyes was any indication. "Oh, and just how will you make me little one?" She purred, reaching out a fin and rubbing it over L'iana's decks. The trawler grabbed it, spreading the webbed vestigial fingers and taking each one in her mouth individually. There were four in all and each one deserved her attention. Colorado's purrs grew deeper the more she sucked, enjoying the feel of L'iana's tongue against her skin. She pressed her muzzle to the trawler's neck, playing with one of the hooped rings on her ear. "Colorado." L'iana whined. "I'm trying to concentrate." "So am I." The sub replied. L'iana finished with the fingers and let the fin go, working her way up to Colorado's shoulder before twisting around to get at the soft folds of the skin on her neck. Colorado gave a deep moan before she snapped herself out of it. "L'iana, I don't think this is wise." She said. "And why not?" The trawler asked. "I'm so big, I could crush you." She said. "Not if you're on the bottom." L'iana pointed out. "But is this what you what, I mean it's your choice too." "What I want." L'iana purred, nibbling her ear. "Is to see if the rumors surrounding a submarine's berth capabilities are true." She worked her way down Colorado's neck, rubbing her chest until she got the sub's teats to harden and poke out. "I want to hear you squeal." She purred, sucking on the first one. "I want to hear you scream my name." The second one had milk in it and L'iana savored the sweet warm taste of the liquid. "And when you come, I want to feel and taste your sweet ambrosia." Her little sex talk got Ohio on her back with ease. L'iana lay on top of her. "Relax darling." She purred. "The best part is about to begin."

Ohio felt like every molecule of her being was on fire. But this wasn't the kind of fire that killed or injured, no this fire was a good fire. It burned yes, but it burned in a good way, with each flame lighting joy and pleasure to her frame. L'iana had come prepared and tied a dildo around her waste. She was gentle as she pushed in, not wanting to hurt Colorado. The whines and moans from the sub beneath her told her otherwise and she adjusted her angle, beginning a steady rhythm of thrusts. Colorado rocked with her, still being mindful of her much larger bulk, even in the throes of her passion. L'iana took to breathing through her nose as she timed her thrusts with each tit she sucked on. Sometimes her teeth would even nick them, drawing a little blood which she also savored. It was sweet with a bit of a tang from the uranium. "You darling, taste delicious." She purred, her sultry tone arousing Colorado even further. That the giant Ohio-class submarine could be aroused simply by her words amused L'iana. Her next thrust went deep as she buried the dildo up to its hilt, rubbing their slits together. Colorado's eyes rolled back in her head and she gave a long low moan as she came. Fluid sprayed out and around the dildo, soaking L'iana's keel. It puddled there between them and L'iana wasted no time reversing, the dildo coming free. She worked Colorado's slit, lapping up the fluids as they collected. "Sweeter than honey." She purred, savoring the slightly metallic taste. She took in a big gulp before leaning forward to kiss Colorado, allowing the submarine to taste what she hadn't yet swallowed. Her own fluids registering on her tongue earned L'iana a deep throated purr out of Colorado as the two kissed.

"M'amoursine." Colorado whispered.

L'iana closed her eyes, knowing how sacred the submarine tongue was. It was rarely shared with outsiders. "I love you too." She whispered back.

Colorado grinned up at her. "Again?" She asked and L'iana purred, resting her head on the submarine's chest as Colorado's fins rubbed her shoulders. That night, the two became more than lovers, they became mates. A sacred, cherished bond that only death could break.


	3. Chapter 3: Episode 6

Water, it was any islands most valuable resource. Despite being considered as paradises where beach filled romances happen they were actually nature made prisons. The most dangerous ones. Why? Because of the very resource that surrounded them. Few islands had their own steady supply of fresh water, this island happened to be the exception. But if something were to happen to that water, then that would put the whole island at risk.

Colorado's enemies were sure to make that happen which is why the submarine insisted upon being a taster for the water supply daily. After the close call with the Secretary of Defense, she had to make sure her island's most valued resource wasn't being tampered with. The rules were simple, the submarine would take just enough for any pathogens to take affect but not so much that it could kill her. If there was deadly poison in the water however, a simple smell test would do the trick. Most poisons were detectable by scent and submarines had one of the most advanced sniffers on the planet. But there were a select few chemicals that leaved no signature. Colorado performed one such test now, breathing in deep as she placed her snout close to the water's gurgling surface. The small stream was one of many that entered the harbor from the cliffs above. Just one of many Colorado had taken to tasting. She'd test one stream, then wait a couple of hours for any poison to take affect before moving on to the next one. That way, everyone knew which streams were safe and which ones weren't.

"Are you through working that sniffer or do you just want to show off now." Colorado stifled her sigh carefully as she turned around, facing her mate. L'iana had been opposed to the taste testing from the outset and Colorado doubted she approved now. She took a few laps of the water with her tongue, swallowing the mouthful. "This one seems to be alright." She said. "The next 3 hours will be the just of that, come on." L'iana nudged her gently with her nose. She couldn't move the submarine anywhere if Colorado wanted to stay put but the Ohio-class let her as the pair headed back down into the harbor. Entering the berth, Colorado settled against the dock on her side, facing her mate. "You know I don't approve of this." L'iana said. "As you've been telling me from day one." Colorado sighed. "And as I have been telling you, it is necessary." L'iana sighed, seeing she was getting the same results as all the other previous arguments against this foolish risky plan had, namely nothing! "I'll make you some fish tacos. How does that sound hmm?" She nuzzled her. It was peace offering but not a closure and Colorado knew it. Offering her mate a glare, the sub gave in and nodded. "Delightful." She replied. L'iana kissed her cheek. "Be right back." She promised. "If you insist upon continuing this foolish action, then you will be doing so with a good meal in you. You're so thin, I would've expected a creature of the deep ocean to have a layer of fat on her." "L'iana, you forget I'm a _naval_ submarine which means I can't have any extra weight. It'd only slow me down and decrease my fitrep scores." Colorado said. "Well you're not in the navy anymore. In case you've forgotten, you went rogue and now your former comrades are out trying to kill you. You need all the strength you can get and the best way to get an extra boost is to eat." L'iana said. "Maybe you should dress up as a submarine if you're going to act like my mother." Colorado snorted, rolling her eyes. A sharp pain hit her belly and she gasped quietly, fins gripping her side. L'iana seemed not to notice. She continued her lecture as she put the chopped fish into the tacos. "You're the only defense this island has. If you go down, we go down with it." L'iana noticed her mate's silence. "Colorado?" She asked, turning around. Her mate lay splayed against the dock, her position suggesting a sudden collapse rather than a deliberate rest. "Oh dear Ancients." She whispered, rushing to her side. "MEDIC! I NEED A MEDIC HERE NOW!" She cried, then turned back to her mate. "Colorado? Colorado can you hear me?" She tried the bond but found it blocked, rather strongly too. Whatever Colorado was feeling, it was bad enough that she did not want her mate to share in it. L'iana felt for a pulse, finding it weak but steady. "Alright, stay with me now." She growled and remembering her mate's naval origins she added "That's an order. You stay with me, soldier. And we'll get through this." She could only pray it would be enough. _"I've lost my whole family, I've lost a mate before. Please, don't take this one away from me too. Not when so many depend on her."_


	4. Chapter 4: Episode 6

"It's BZ, known to the navy as Buzz." Blinka was as good as a doctor as one was going to get way out here. She had basic medical training and enough local plant knowledge to cure most ailments. "It's a powerful hallucinogen that, if ingested by us, would've put us in so deep a sleep that we never would've woken up." L'iana shuddered despite herself, now understanding Colorado's insistence upon being the water's guinea pig. "Is there a cure?" She asked. "Stimulants have sometimes been known to work but without knowing how strong the solution in the water was or how much of it she drank, I'm not willing to risk it. Best solution is to let her sleep it off." Blinka replied. "How long will that take?" L'iana asked. "About 8 hours." "This was a coordinated attack." She said. "I want all ships ready on standby. Something nasty is coming in the next 8 hours and I want to be ready for it." "Yes ma'am." Blinka left, leaving L'iana alone with her mate. The trawler snuggled herself tight to Colorado's side. "I am never leaving you alone again." She whispered.

 _5 YEARS EARLIER SENDAI JAPAN_

 _The whole family was on vacation. L'iana personally blamed Niata. Her sister was always coming up with wild idea. Sometimes, like this time, they were good though. Not that L'iana would ever admit it of course. Sometimes the work in Taji played with her head as killing often would and she, like the next ship, needed a refresher and what better place to relax than Sendai. The family had their own private spot to relax. Even a brisk breeze blew across the trees which was odd as L'iana could feel no wind. But air was very different on the clifftops than it was at sea level. Her other sister, Brika was eyeballing some fish that were beginning a mad dash out to sea. Apparently Brika had developed a reputation and as expected, she chased after them. "Not too far now!" L'iana warned with a chuckle. She leaned against her mate, himself a netter at Taji. Between them, their two children. 14 month old D'vira and 2 month old Brista. "Mommy I'm hungry." D'vira whined. "Your auntie's catching some fish now. You'll have food soon." L'iana promised. "Wonder what's taking her though?" She muttered. "Probably got her nose whipped by a fish tail and is taking her sweet time to finish the sucker off as vengeance." Her mate, Ilian, said and L'iana chuckled._

 _She heard her sister scream, and turned towards the sound, stunned at what she saw. The breeze was still blowing across the cliffs but L'iana knew now that was no breeze. That was the Parent of this ugly blue monster coming straight for them, over 130 feet high. "Tohoku." Ilian growled softly, confirming what she, what they were all seeing. There were sharp cliffs and steep hills on all sides of them. Great for the villagers as the high ground served as protection but for the ships, it was a trap with no way out. L'iana clung to her mate who gripped her back. The trawler kept her children on her leeward side so that she might somehow shield them with her body. L'iana had no words to describe what the impact felt like. She'd never experienced anything like it before. The deluge was unimaginable. Her whole world turned to a seething caldron of churning blue and white foam. Her shiplings and her mate were torn from her grasp. She never saw them again._

 _In total, 5 waves struck the harbor that day, each darker and more debris laden than the last. They were monsters, their faces splattered with the remains of their victims. L'iana knew she had survived because she could still feel pain and what pain it was. She would later learn her ribs had been crushed by the impact with the first wave and her shoulder had been broken upon hitting the ground nearly a mile from where she originated from. Before the water could recede, she made her way back to where she knew the original shoreline was and began searching for her family. Her mate and shiplings were gone and no matter how many times she called for them, they did not answer. The broken, twisted hull of Brika was seen mangled amongst a floating mat of debris. Her sister's shallow breaths ceased moments after her arrival. L'iana broke down and cried on her sister's flank. The remains of her mate and 2 month old son were never found. D'vira's body was recovered 3 weeks later over a hundred miles offshore. It took nearly 2 years before Niata's rotting torn corpse washed up on the shores of California._

L'iana's eyes flashed open. Surprised she had fallen asleep, she woke to semi darkness. The sun was going down and she was unsure for how long she had slept. Colorado was still out cold so it had to be less than 8 hours. Sighing, she settled down beside her mate again. It'd been five years since that awful day in March 2011 but the wounds were as fresh as they were yesterday. Sometimes, when the rains had been here long enough, L'iana's ribs would remind her of all she had lost and what she had gained. She had a new life now, a new home, and a new family. She hadn't dreamed of that time since she left Japan and she wasn't sure if dreaming of it now was a good or bad sign. The Ancients were trying to tell her something and be damned if she wasn't going to listen. _"Oh wise ones above, whatever I have done to wrong you please! Just punish me! But leave Colorado alone. She is innocent. Spare her your wrath. Let not my mistakes bring your fury down upon her!"_

Colorado's dreams were a jumbled mess and she couldn't make heads or tails of them.

 _"Colorado, you are ordered to fire."_

 _"I cannot." She whispered._

 _"Then you leave me no choice." She dove, desperately trying to avoid the missile as it detonated above her. The ocean floor loomed._

 _Another voice. "You betrayed your country." Illinois sneered. "You don't deserve to live."_

 _"You want a fight, I'll give you and your precious secretary a fight."_

 _Another face. "You are a disgrace." Ohio snarled._

 _"A traitor." Enterprise hissed._

 _"Worthless." Virginia agreed._

 _"So weak, so helpless..."_ Those voices were coming from outside Colorado's head but she couldn't pinpoint them. The fog was too thick. More voices were heard. "You will never get away with this!" L'iana. Her mate was in trouble. Anger served as a stimulant and the fog began to thin. She felt someone against her hull, decidedly not friendly. A voice close to her ear purred "Oh my dear, we just have."

When Serrat's lapdog flagship took the missile key off Colorado, L'iana lost it. She forced herself up against her captor, one of his aides, and pulled his dart gun away from him, tossing it over her shoulder. But her victory did not last long. He was on her again in an instant. L'iana may've been strong but she was no match for a trained fighter. The aide pulled out a knife, ready to slit her throat. Then suddenly he stiffened and rolled off her dead. Shocked, L'iana looked around for her savor and saw Colorado, her eyes wide and leaning heavily against the dock, barely able to stand, but gripping the dart gun she had thrown away. Serrat's flagship fled the scene, his work done. Colorado collapsed, unable to support her weight any longer. L'iana was at her side in an instant, helping the giant sub to lay flat. She buried her face in her neck. "I thought I was going to lose you." She sobbed. Colorado held her. "I'm tougher than I look." She assured. "But you, really scared me there L'iana." She whispered. "Seeing you fight that other ship. You could've been killed." "I couldn't let them hurt you." L'iana muttered. "I'm built to withstand anything those little punks could dish out. You on the other prop... Ancients L'iana when I saw that bastard pull a knife on you I was certain I'd be watching your death." She held her tighter. A single tear found its way past her tight control, landing with a wet plop on L'iana's deck. The trawler tried to comfort her mate by snuggling deeper into her side, nuzzling the nape of her neck. "I want you to promise me never to do something crazy like that again." Colorado said. "Colorado..." L'iana tried. The fins around her back loosened their grip and Colorado pulled back so L'iana could look at her. "You mean so much to me. I couldn't live with myself if you were injured or killed." The sub whispered passionately. Seeing her mate like this was enough to break L'iana's will. She sighed and nodded. "Alright." She agreed. The sub relaxed. "Thank you L'iana." She sighed and the pair joined in a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5: Episodes 7-13

Episodes 7-13

Consciousness was slow to come for Colorado. She existed more in a state of limbo, blissfulness fading with each sleepy blink. Gradually, her brain caught up with what her eyes were seeing. "Morning." L'iana greeted. "Mm, morning." Colorado purred as they shared a kiss, fins adjusting their position around her mate. "Behave." The trawler scolded. "Your Chinese friends will be here in an hour." "Then we have 60 minutes to enjoy ourselves." Colorado replied, leaning in for another kiss. "No." L'iana pulled away. "You're going to eat your breakfast, get cleaned up and look at least somewhat presentable." Colorado pouted. "And then, after they've left you should be free to spend the rest of the day however you like." The sub grinned. "Now you're talking. Shall I put the batteries on the charger then?" She asked. "Oh you're a dirty old cigar with a mind full of rust!" L'iana scolded. "Bite my shiny prop." Colorado winked, dodging the light-hearted slap she received in response.

Colorado sat behind her captain as she listened to the Chinese ambassador. How she hated that man! He smelled of lies. She didn't like people who smelled like that. It took all her willpower not to curl her lip as the wind changed direction. And suddenly his smell was the least of her concerns. For the change in wind direction brought along another scent. A threat that was further determined by her radar. "Colorado?" whispered L'iana next to her. She noticed how the sub's eyes snapped suddenly in a different direction to the SE. Colorado put her nose to the air in that direction, confirming her suspicions. "What is it?" The sub locked eyes with her mate. "Trouble." She replied and turned back to the meeting, flopping forwards. "Sorry to interrupt gentleman." She began, moving beside her captain, a fin blocking his way as he tried to get around in front. "But care to explain to me ambassador why there are three Chinese destroyers moving towards this island?" The man was apparently stunned at Colorado's revelation. "Because you set us up didn't you? You set us up to die you son of a bitch!" She knocked him down with a quick punch and he was left wriggling in the sand, looking straight up into the rage filled ice green eyes and razor sharp teeth of the Ohio-class boomer. "Colorado!" "Colorado, take it easy. Let him go." "Let him go, Colorado he's not worth it." Colorado panted, stopping just short of biting into the man. She hissed slowly through her teeth. "I'd eat you. But you'd just foul my stomach." She growled. "Now get out of here!" He didn't need to be told twice.

Colorado turned back to her fleet. "We've got big guns inbound. They'll be here in under 4 hours." "Should we fight ma'am?" Blinka spoke up. "No. You lot are going to hightail it out of here. Saint Croix 100 miles to the north, you'll be safe there. Make the necessary preperations." "Aye ma'am." Blinka nodded and barked out orders. The fleet dispersed except for one ship. L'iana turned to her mate. "You're going to stand and fight aren't you? While we run like cowards you don't intend to follow us." "Oh I intend to." Colorado smiled. "After I deal with this threat accordingly." "Three destroyers is a lot to take on." L'iana said, facing straight ahead. "You might need some backup." "I have my SEALs." "Dammit Colorado, I can fight! I want to fight!" L'iana growled. "Not this time L'iana. You promised me, remember?" "With all due respect, damn the fucking torpedoes!" L'iana snarled. Colorado turned to her, her gaze deadly serious. "No." She said quietly and in a tone that had all the finality to it. "And that's final!" "Ugh!" L'iana hit the water in her frustration as she watched her mate sail off. Fuming, she stalked back to her berth. Lifting the dock up revealed a cashe of weapons she'd kept hidden from everyone, including Colorado. Going behind her mate's back was not something she took pleasure in but if it was to save Colorado's life... She loaded up quickly, locking everything down so it appeared she was never there. Then she took to sea.

Preparations was just another word for chaos as the little fleet of trawlers scrambled to collect all their belongings and make for open water. Blinka spotted Colorado off to the side, bow facing the open sea. The sub just sat there. The little trawler made her way alongside her flagship. Colorado cast an eye down on her. Still she didn't say a word. She was waiting for Blinka to speak. "The preparations are coming along, ma'am. The fleet will be underway within the hour." "Good." She nodded, turning away again. "You don't have to do this alone." Blinka said. "First L'iana now you." The sub groaned. "Don't be so harsh with her. She means well." Blinka replied. "This is no place for an unarmed fishing trawler. If I hadn't come here..." Colorado began. "Don't start blaming yourself now." Blinka growled. "L'iana, you could never tell but she's Japanese born. She had a mate, had children. Had a loving family." "Then how'd she wind up here?" Colorado asked. "It wasn't by choice. Nature made that decision for her. She lost her entire family and nearly perished herself. She couldn't bear to remain and so she fled. And found refuge here." Colorado looked down. Blinka knew she was pushing it but she leaned in anyways. "L'iana needs you Colorado. She'll do anything to protect you. You're all she has left." "She has you." The sub said. Blinka snorted. "I need you to take care of her." "Colorado..." "You and I both know there's only one way this is going to end." Colorado said. Blinka nodded slowly. "I'll care for her." She promised. Colorado nodded. "Um, excuse me ma'ams?" Colorado turned to the speaker. Jacobs, another small fishing boat. "The fleet's ready to leave but I can't find L'iana." "Did you check her berth?" Blinka asked as Colorado turned, her attention fixed on Jacobs. "I did ma'am. She wasn't there. And um, she has this cashe of weapons she hides under the dock. Never said anything about it. I only know its there because I saw her open it once. Well, I looked and all the weapons had been taken." "Shit." Colorado whispered. "Ma'am?" Both boats turned to her now. "L'iana's gone to face those destroyers." "Alone?" Blinka asked incredulously. "You did say she'd do anything to protect me." Colorado replied. "Blinka, get this fleet away from this island. I want them in St. Croix yesterday." She ordered and made for the channel with all haste.


	6. Chapter 6: Episode 13

Episode 13

Colorado steamed as fast as her engines would dare let her, pushing them past the red line. She could feel them straining, delicate machinery struggling to keep up with her demands and somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware of the possibility of overheating and the risk that presented. But she didn't care! She felt nothing. Not even the strong current generated by her 40 knot plus speed. The only thing she felt was fear. All encompassing fear. L'iana could be in great danger. Three destroyers was a lot to take on even for a state of the art submarine like her never mind a fishing trawler! What had she been thinking? But Colorado already knew the answer to that. L'iana had done the only thing she could do, protect her fleet and her mate at the same time. That selfless attitude was part of why she had endeared herself to Colorado. The submarine saw a lot of herself in the plucky trawler. But that likeness was going to get the one thing that Colorado loved more than anything killed. Well, not on her watch! She increased speed even more, her engines protests audible to her and anyone who had sonar. Again in the back of her mind a voice told her caution. Her instincts begged her to slow down, to avoid generating so much noise and she shoved them down viciously. She would've brought Pegasus online but doing so would cost her speed and she needed every knot she could get!

It took her an hour before she finally reached the destroyers position. Diving deep she hovered just above a thermocline, her belly brushing it. She could dive under it if she was detected, effectively disappearing from their scopes. The destroyers were talking to someone and Colorado listened, her passive array picking up the strains of their conversation. What she heard, dispelled any notion she might've had about escaping undetected.

 _"Now why don't you be a good girl and tell us where to find USS Colorado?"_

Colorado bit back a snarl. Her mate was up there with a gun to her head. They didn't know she was here yet. She might be able to capitalize on that. She blew ballast and rose gently towards the surface, trailing a trio of fine wires behind her.

L'iana glared at the flagship with intense hatred blazing in her eyes. If it wasn't for his buddy holding her back she would've bitten his jugular. "Colorado doesn't go by that name anymore, don't you know? She's gone rogue."

"Where is she?" The destroyer's nostrils flared as he reigned in his temper.

L'iana forced back the fear she felt rising in her throat. She knew she was a dead ship. She would likely be the source of their amusement for the first little while before they finally decided to kill her. L'iana took a moment in answering and when she did her tone was slightly mocking. "I honestly don't know." She smiled convincingly at him. That was truth, she didn't know but she had a good idea. Of course she wasn't going to let him know that and she enjoyed rubbing the honesty in his face.

He growled and raised a wire to strike her. L'iana braced herself and then a new voice called out. "I'm right here!"

All ships turned to stare at Colorado, water rushing off her deck as she settled on the surface. Her green eyes were narrowed into fine slits but L'iana could see they were hard as ice and she hid back her rising grin. Those destroyers had no idea what was coming for them. "If you want to fight me then fight me. But when you take one of _my_ ships then I'm sorry to say the rule book goes out the window."

"Give up the island." The lead destroyer ordered.

"I just might if you let her go." Colorado replied, eyes flickering momentarily to L'iana. The bond between them was locked shut with a metal pad and chain but a few emotions slipped through. The most prominent of them was fear. Colorado's eyes traced over her and seeing the trawler was relatively unharmed brought a flicker of relief across the bond before the submarine turned her attention back to the destroyers.

"Oh we're counting on it." The lead ship replied. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to take this one," his pal shook L'iana for emphasis and Colorado had to use every ounce of self control she had not to pounce on him. "Then, I'm going to..."

"Take over the island and kill us all, yeah yeah scary stuff." Colorado snorted, seemingly unaffected. L'iana was surprised until she felt the small hint of satisfaction creeping across the bond. She had a plan and they were falling right into it. L'iana sent smugness her way and got a small smirk in reply. "Listen since you're a world class psychopath," She continued seemingly unaffected and L'iana chuckled. "I've got a better option for you. One that will appeal more to your tastes. You set her down, proceed to the island and take it over, then I be the generous American I am and take us out to dinner."

L'iana stared at her mate, understanding exactly what Colorado had in mind. _"You_ _didn't!"_ She thought.

 _"Be ready."_ Was the sub's only reply.

Below the surface, Colorado held three fine guide wires in her fins. At the other end were three Mark 48 ADCAP torpedoes, launched below the thermocline and brought near the surface with her. She programmed each to target one of the Chinese destroyers, set to detonate under their keels and merely was stalling for time before each was in position. She needed them to hit at the exact same time to prevent the risk of L'iana being fired upon as the destroyers realized they'd been had.

"No, thank you. I think I like our plan better." The lead destroyer replied. "Now, we shall be going. You shall remain right where you are."

"I shall not move." Colorado smirked. "You on the other prob, will be going on a special journey. A journey, to the ocean floor."

Before her words could sink in, Colorado cut the guide wires and the torpedoes on board computers honed in. Each detonated right on the mark sending up a trio of splashes up as the destroyers backs were broken. One managed to rotate a turret around to fire on L'iana but Colorado launched a missile at him. It missed, streaking up into the stratosphere as it awaited further commands from its mother ship but its launch startled the destroyer causing his shot to go wild. He quickly sank.

Colorado pried the dead destroyer off her mate, taking L'iana in her fins. She kissed her repeatedly. "You're so stupid, L'iana! What were you thinking? Why did you do that, why?!"

L'iana for her part seemed perfectly relaxed despite the situation she had just been in. She leaned into her mate's grip. "When you dive, I dive right?" She replied.

It took a moment for Colorado to get the reference, then she grinned. "You're crazy you know that?!" She laughed.

"I've got a submarine for my mate. Of course I'm crazy." L'iana nuzzled her.

Colorado smiled. "Brinka's leading the fleet to St. Croix, I need you to join them." She said.

"Aren't you coming with us? The destroyers are gone, the threat has been neutralized."

Colorado shook her head. "This isn't over. Not by a long shot. Those destroyers had help." She raised her voice to address who she knew had surfaced behind them. "Isn't that right, Illinois."

The smaller sub shook water off her deck. "That's USS Illinois to you, traitor."

"Considering you sold information to the Chinese, I'd say you're more traitor that I am." Colorado replied, turning to face her. She kept one fin on L'iana, curled around her protectively. Her body language was clear. _"She's mine!"_

Illinois' eyes sparkled. "My my, found a mate in a deserter have we. Very naughty Colorado. Very naughty indeed but rogues do think alike."

Beside Colorado, L'iana stiffened. "I deserted nothing!" She hissed. "My family was gone, none survived that disaster."

"True." Illinois shrugged. "But when the Coast Guard called up its reservists where were you? Halfway on your journey to Caribbean. You had reached Panama as I recall, basking in the warm sun and the pleasurable company."

L'iana's response contained language foul enough to make a sailor blush. And it was in a tongue only the present boats could understand. L'iana had just spoken in submarine.

Illinois' eyes flashed. "You are not worthy to speak my tongue, foul pirate!"

"I am the mate of an Ohio-class ballistic missile submarine. If she thinks I am worthy then that's good enough for me." L'iana replied just as coolly.

"Enough." Colorado intervened. She just rescued her mate from one opponent. She didn't want to do it a second time. Especially not when she was uncertain if she could beat Illinois. When the torpedoes detonated, her proximity to the explosions ensured she got a sail full of shrapnel. One in particular was lodged close to an artery on her right side. It didn't puncture it but was cutting off some blood flow. Already, she was having a hard time operating her bow plane there, the one that was currently resting over L'iana. "L'iana, I want you to join the fleet." She said.

"But I want to fight. I can stay, I can help!" L'iana begged. Colorado knew she was beginning to see the truth in this war. There was only one way it was going to end, and they both knew it.

"You've already done beautifully." Colorado assured her, consciously forcing her fin to move, two of her fingers caressing her mate's cheek. "Now let me take it from here, okay?"

L'iana pressed her nose into the sub's palm, not saying anything for a moment. Colorado didn't have much time.

"L'iana do you trust me?" She asked.

"With everything I have." The trawler replied.

"Then go. Go as fast as you can, get the fleet to St. Croix and don't. Look. Back."

L'iana nodded, her eyes filled with tears. She longed to kiss her mate, tell her loving words that would do absolutely nothing to change the outcome of what was about to happen. But she didn't. She respected Colorado's wishes, sending a wave of love across the bond and hoping it gave the submarine enough strength to win the coming battle.

"Goodbye." As L'iana sailed out of sight, Colorado turned her attention back to Illinois. Her opponent remained on the surface, readying to strike. Colorado bit back a smirk, perfect. She still had control of the missile she had launched and relayed a command to lock on to her position. She had 10 minutes. 10 minutes to keep Illinois busy.

Illinois lunged first. Colorado parried with an expert block and the two dove into the battle. Keeping Illinois close to the surface was key. Too deep and the missile would detonate harmlessly above. But remain on the surface and if the missile missed the two would sail away unscathed. She had to keep both above 500 feet. A shallow water attack was something that the Virginia-class had an advantage in. Colorado was a deep water sub, meant for mid ocean excursions. The near constant disturbances of the surface waters made them dangerous to a submarine who knew little about them and the Ohio's handicap didn't help matters. She could hardly move her right fin at all now and the vision in her right eye was starting to gray. She was running out of time.

Taking a vicious hold of her ludicy she bit into the nearest thing she could see which happened to be Illinois' port fin. She wrench her head back and forth like a sharks, shredding the appendage before being forced to let go as Illinois banged their heads together. The dull ring sounded for several minutes and Colorado knew without looking that her sonar array was shot. She'd be lucky to get anything out of it. She was tiring fast. A look at her countdown clock told her she had 5 more minutes but Colorado wasn't sure she could last that long. The blockage in her brain was compromising her entire right side. She had no feeling in her bow plane and her aft fin was starting to tingle as well. Looking at Illinois, Colorado could see her fellow submarine was having little issue holding her own. Another glance at the clock, 3 minutes. Colorado stared into the eyes of her opponent. Once, Illinois had been a kind sub. A bright student who was always eager to learn the ways of the world. But where once there was brightness, now there was nothing but eternal cold.

"What have they done to you, Illinois?" She rasped.

"Nothing you can fix." Illinois hissed in reply. "I have my orders to kill you and orders are orders."

"You don't have to follow them." Colorado said.

"And end up like you? A dying rogue? Hmph, no I don't think so."

"We have a duty to our country yes but also to do the right thing. Tell me Illinois, is this the right thing? Is any of what your commander in chief wants the right thing?!" 90 seconds, Colorado's tracking computer showed her the missile had reentered the atmosphere. Its directional thrusters were keeping it on course for the target. She sent it updated information, letting it know that the targets position had changed by 100 feet laterally and 200 feet vertically. The missile responded instantly, picking up speed as it adjusted its angle.

60 seconds. Colorado could see the indecision in Illinois eyes but she knew she'd already made her choice. Even if some miracle allowed her to turn Illinois the rest of the US fleet and the Pentagon would never rest until she was sunk. Colorado was simply saving them the effort and she was going to take her opponent down with her. For her country, for her fleet, for L'iana. The thought of her mate gave Colorado the strength she thought she didn't have.

"This is the right thing." She answered for Illinois and lunged, holding the other sub in position against the current. The muscles she could still feel screamed at her to let go as Illinois writhed kicked and bit at any part of Colorado she could reach. 20 seconds, the missile slowed as it entered the lower reaches of the atmosphere. Its onboard computer began making commands of its own, locking onto its target and adjusting its course on its own.

10 seconds, the missile would be visible only on the most sophisticated of radars as it passed through 30,000 feet, traveling at 10 times the speed of sound. Anyone looking at their screens would see a brief blip and nothing more, shrugging it off as an anomaly.

5 seconds, the missile was now visible on the ground if anyone was watching but out here in the deep ocean, only the submarines sitting just below the surface were its only witnesses.

4 seconds, Colorado tightened her grip on Illinois, reaching out to her mate. She felt L'iana's presence close by but not close enough to be hurt in the explosion.

3 seconds, L'iana felt her mate's call and opened her end of the bond. Colorado didn't wait even a microsecond. _"DUCK IN COVER!"_ She ordered instantly. A reference to the cry so popular in nuclear explosion videos in the 1950s. L'iana's fear heightened but she acknowledged her mate's command, letting her know the fleet also was obeying.

2 seconds, Illinois managed to get a hold on Colorado's port fin, wrenching the appendage out of its socket. Colorado roared in pain but she held on as best she could, her useless starboard fin scraping against Illinois' flank in a screech of metal.

1 second, the missile was too close now to abort. Colorado closed her eyes. There was no true way to brace one's self for death. One could only let it come with quiet dignity.

0 seconds, the missile impacted the sea still traveling at close to 8 times the speed of sound. Water was ejected in a circular pattern upon impact, most vaporizing instantly. The missile exploded upon contact with the sea, its flames missing the submarines by 50 feet but it wasn't the explosion that was the killer. But the concussion. The concussion wave slammed into both subs within microseconds of impact. Only Colorado knew what had happened and her last thoughts were of satisfaction. She had done her job and her mate was safe. The blast separated the two subs but that didn't matter, both's internal organs would've been turned to jelly. Neither had a hope of surviving. Their bodies tumbled away, thrown about by the current. Colorado caught a glimpse of Illinois' hull suspended below and outlined by the flames above. Then the light was gone and all faded to black.


End file.
